6 Nine years after series The past in the present
by Lacey99
Summary: Harm and Mac have settled in Jacksonville, Florida with their family.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunday, May 30th, 2010**

Mac closed her suitcase and lifted it off the bed. She loved their spacious bedroom, the master bathroom that they had redone and her walk-in closet. The house had been a lot of work, but it had become all they ever wanted. She grabbed her briefcase and walked through the bedroom door. She was scheduled to leave by Military transport in two hours. She was presiding over a General Court Martial at NAS Key West.

"All packed and ready to go," she smiled sheepishly as she put her suitcase and briefcase down by the stairs in the hallway.

"You have to?" Matthew wondered.

"I do," she crouched down. "It'll only be for the week; I'm back on Friday."

"Can we come to the airfield?" Claire wondered as she joined them, her older brother right behind her.

"Grandma and grandpa are here to watch us," Nathan pointed out.

Mac hugged Matthew. "I can't believe you'll be four by the time I get back."

"You'll miss cake," Claire pointed out.

"We'll have to have another one for when I get back," Mac kissed Matthew and stood. "Come here," she hugged Claire. "Be good for Daddy, okay? He'll probably need some help."

"I've got it," Claire promised.

"We know the drill," Nathan said and hugged his mom.

"I know you do," she kissed his head. "I love you guys."

"All set to go?" Trish joined them. "We'll help out, don't worry. We've got this. Right guys?"

"We always do," Claire agreed.

Mac hugged her mother in law. "What would we do without you?"

Harm and Frank joined them. "Ready?" Harm grabbed her suitcase.

"Yup," Mac let out a sigh. "Bye." She followed her husband out the door, offered one last wave of her hand and closed the door. This was her least favorite part of the job.

"You okay?" Harm took her hand.

"Yeah, just dreading being away," she smiled. "As usual."

"We can manage," Harm reassured. "Mom and Frank are around too."

"I know, but I'll miss Matthew's birthday and our anniversary," she let out a sigh.

"I'll make it up to you," he pulled her close as they neared the car. "Don't worry," he kissed her softly.

"I love you," she kissed him again. "You're the best."

"I love you too," he smiled. "We better get you to the airfield," he kissed her, then released her.

 **Key West, Wednesday, June 2nd**

Mac was on her lunch break and had decided to eat in her office as she tried to reach her family by Skype. The morning had been busy, so she hadn't found a moment to call home to congratulate Matthew with his fourth birthday. Her baby wasn't a baby anymore.

"Hi, Sarah," Trish appeared on the screen.

"Hi," Mac's smile widened as Matthew appeared on the screen. "My birthday boy! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you," Matthew smiled brightly. "Grandpa and I went fishing, and we caught a huge fish. It was really huge mommy!"

"That's great," Mac could see the sparkle in Matthew's eyes. He loved days when he got to skip daycare and stay with his grandparent's.

"Guess what? I got a big boy bike with extra wheels so that I won't fall over!" Matthew held up a fishing pole. "And I got a new fishing pole!"

"So, you like your new bike?" Mac smiled. "I was hoping you'd like the color."

"It's so cool," Matthew disappeared off the screen.

"Matthew where are you going?" Trish appeared. "He got busy. How are you?"

"Busy," Mac pouted. "It's okay really, but I miss home."

"Everything is great. We're having everyone over for dinner and cake later," Trish turned the screen. "Look at the cake. I wasn't sure about making a basketball cake, but Harm did well. I'm pretty pleased with the result."

"Wow, that's amazing, Trish," Mac was impressed.

"I better run after that kid of yours," Trish turned the screen back.

"We'll talk later. Bye," Mac turned it off and reached for her phone, calling her husband.

"Hi, beautiful."

Hearing Harm's voice was the best medicine when she was homesick. "Hi."

"Did you talk with our birthday boy?" Harm wondered.

"Yeah, barely, he was busy. Great cake, Superman," Mac chuckled.

"I'm pretty impressed myself, although Mom helped me a lot," he laughed softly.

Mac studied the family picture she always brought with her. "I can't believe he's four. It seemed like yesterday when he was a newborn."

"He was a bit sad this morning, crawling into our bed and hugging your pillow. But he's doing fine. We're having cake later."

She could hear voices on Harm's end. "You're busy?"

"I am, but nothing is more important than talking with you," he let out a sigh. "I miss you. Will you make it home Friday?"

"I will," she promised. "Is everything good on your end?"

"I got the news that a buddy of mine went missing," Harm hesitated. "Steve Campbell."

"Steve? What happened?" Mac wondered.

"I'm not sure."

She heard voices again, and Harm told someone he'd be right there. "Sorry, baby, I have to go."

"Me too. I miss you, and I love you. We can talk more tonight," she suggested.

"We absolutely will. I love you too. Bye."

Mac put away her phone and let out a sigh. Two more days.

 **Friday morning, June 4th**

The ringing of her phone woke her up from a deep sleep. As usual, she didn't sleep very well when she was away, missing a couple of strong arms around her.

The caller ID told her it was her husband. "Morning."

"Hey baby, did I wake you up?"

"You did. I would have liked it better in person," she complained.

"Tomorrow morning I'll wake you up in person," he promised. "With kisses and a little under the sheet action."

"Promises, promises," she teased.

"I never make a promise I don't intend to keep."

"You haven't yet," she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Happy anniversary, handsome."

"Happy anniversary."

A knock on the door made her groan. "Sorry, there's someone at the door. Hang on. She got out of bed, noticed in the mirror that she was a mess before she opened the door. "Morning."

A bewildered Petty Officer took in her shorts and tank-top and messy hair, before stuttering a good morning, ma'am. "Delivery for you, from Captain Rabb," the young man handed her a bouquet of red roses. "Happy anniversary, ma'am."

Mac smiled as she smelled the roses. "Thank you, Petty Officer." She closed the door and reached for the phone. "I can't believe you arranged that."

"It would be better to be there in person to deliver them," he chuckled. "But I like it when I get to surprise you. It throws you off a little."

"I have no good comeback for that," she admitted.

"See, I managed to throw you off," he was pleased with himself.

"I love you so much, Captain Harmon Rabb junior," she let out a sigh. "I can't wait to see you later today."

"I love you too, Sarah. I can't wait to see you."

"I have to get ready for my day now. I'll see you later."

"Bye for now."

They hung up, and Mac smelled the roses again. She had a silly smile on her face, one that only one man could put on her face.

 **Saturday morning**

True to his word Harm did wake her up with kisses and some under the sheet action. It was just about to heat up for real when an energetic four-year-old burst through the door and jumped on their bed.

"What are you doing?" Matthew wondered.

Harm moved off his wife and slumped down on his back. "Nothing."

"Mommy, I'm awake!" Matthew jumped off the bed. "I'm hungry."

"I'll be right there," Mac reached for her robe. "Give me a minute to use the bathroom."

Matthew ran out of the master bedroom, while Mac got out of the bed and put on her robe. "We have to continue this tonight."

Harm was about to respond when the phone rang. "It would appear so," he reached for it.

Mac hurried in the bathroom and went looking for the kids. She found them in the kitchen where Claire and Nathan were busy making pancakes. "Wow, you guys."

"I even started the coffee," Nathan pointed to the coffee maker.

"That's great," Mac went over and hugged them both. "It's good to be home," she declared before reaching for Matthew and hugging him close. "I have the best kids in the world."

"That's true," Nathan agreed.

Harm walked into the kitchen a little later, clad in his uniform, his hair still wet from what must have been a very short shower. "I have to go in."

"Is everything okay?" Mac wondered as she put Matthew down.

"Just a few things I need to take care of," he smiled when he noticed what the kids were up to. "You guys are making breakfast."

"Do you have time to eat with us, Daddy?" Claire wondered.

"I can't," he reached for a pancake. "I'm taking one to go."

Mac walked over. "Are you staying long?"

"Nah, a couple of hours maybe," he kissed her. "Sorry."

"That's okay," she kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her again, then reluctantly let her go. "See you guys later," he ruffled Nathan's hair. "Good job, buddy."

"Bye Daddy," Claire hugged him.

"Bye Princess," he hugged her. "Bye buddy," he hugged Matthew too."

Mac watched him leave then turned to the kids. "Looks like it's just us then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday, June 11**

Harm looked up when there was a knock on his door. It had been a busy week for him, but he was ready to wrap it up and go home. The kids were staying with the grandparents for the weekend, giving them a chance to spend time together as a couple. It was rare for them to be able to do that with their busy schedules and a house full of kids, but they tried to get a weekend alone each month. Trish and Frank were more than happy to have the grandkids over.

"Do you need me for something else, sir?" Petty Officer Larsen wondered.

"Nope, you're free to go, Petty Officer," he smiled. "Have a nice weekend."

"You too, sir," a knock on the door made them both turn their focus to the door. "Your wife s here," the Petty Officer focused on Mac. "Have a nice weekend, ma'am."

"You too, Petty Officer," Mac stepped into the office. "Almost ready to go?"

Harm started to stand. "Almost."

"Did you hear something more about Steve?" she wondered.

"Nothing," Harm hesitated. "It's strange for him to disappear like that. He wouldn't."

"Something must have happened to him then," Mac walked over and took his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," he leaned in and kissed her. "Ready for the weekend?"

Sensing that he didn't want to talk about it, she decided not to push. "I am."

He put his free hand on her cheek and drew her in for a deeper kiss. "Me too."

"No necking in the office, Captain," she teased.

"I'm the boss, I can do what I want," he reasoned.

"Really? Is that the rule?" she smirked. "Just don't make out with anyone else."

He chuckled as he closed his briefcase. "Like I ever would," he took her hand after turning off the light on his desk.

 **Later**

"Didn't you promise me food?"

Harm ended his attack on her neck. "Yes," he moved his hands down her body. "But who can think about food now?"

"I can," she ran her hands down his back. "Not that this isn't fun, but we could save round three until later."

"I'm actually a little exhausted," he kissed her softly. "A break would be good."

"It's getting late; maybe we should just order something," she suggested as he rolled off her.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed as he reached for her and pulled her close.

"Weren't we getting up?" she wondered as she snuggled closer.

"In a minute," he kissed her head. "This is nice."

"It is," she kissed his chest. "But if you don't feed me I'll starve to death."

"I'm trying to be romantic, and all you can talk about is food," he offered an amused look.

"Sorry, but you know I need food to function," she chuckled. "You know I like romantic Harm. You've been all lovey-dovey this week."

"Just trying to make sure that you know how much you mean to me," he smiled.

"I like this side of you," she kissed him softly.

"You were gone last week, this week I've been busy," he cupped her face. "It's time we get a real anniversary celebration."

"We have all weekend," she ran her hand down his chest. "Unless I die of starvation," she added with laughter.

Harm grabbed her and flipped her around, making her squeal. "You are hopeless," he kissed her deeply. "I'm making the call," he announced as he let her go.

"Thank you," she said between waves of laughter.

"Any preferences?" he reached for the phone.

"Pizza. No, wait. Thai," she hesitated. "No. Chinese."

"Chinese then?" he dialed the number.

"That's fine," she reached out and tickled his chest.

He stilled her hand as the restaurant answered. He made the order and put the phone away. "Now," he moved over her. "We have twenty minutes."

"Let's take a shower," she suggested and pushed him away. "Come on."

He got out of bed and followed her.

 **The next day**

The day had been relaxing. They had stayed home. Mac had done some cleaning inside and gotten some laundry out of the way. Harm had washed the cars and done some cleaning in the garage. He had finally put up the shelves he'd meant to do for months. Mostly they had spent time together.

Harm was busy making dinner while Mac put pictures into albums.

"Look at this face," Mac held up a picture of Matthew on the swing.

Harm chuckled. "He has the flight gene."

"Hey, worried mommy over here," Mac reminded him. "I thought he could find safer interests. Like collecting dinosaur bones or stamps."

"No way my son will turn into a geek," Harm argued.

"I collect dinosaur bones," she pointed out.

"I rest my case," Harm smiled sweetly. "Although, you're a hot geek. So hot."

Mac rolled her eyes and continued putting pictures into an album. Her phone beeped. "Probably your mom answering my text. Can you see?" she motioned for her phone on the counter by his side.

Harm picked up her phone and read the text. "John? Who's John? John Farrow?"

"Oh, I ran into him the other day," Mac started to stand. "Did he text me?"

"Yeah, saying how nice it was to see you again and to let him know if you're ever in Colorado," Harm looked at her funny.

"What?" she reached for her phone. "John is an old friend."

"Friend?" Harm shook his head. "Right."

"Harm are you jealous?" Mac was amused as she finished answering the text and put the phone down.

"No," he stirred the sauce. "Where did you run into him anyway?"

"I was out to lunch, and he was at the same restaurant with someone. He has family here," Mac shrugged. "We talked for about ten minutes; then I had to leave because I was due in court."

"I see," he turned to the sauce.

"What's the big deal? You had lunch with that Italian cop lady the other day," Mac pointed out.

"Gina Moretti?" Harm turned to her. "I never dated her. It was just.. you know."

"So if it's just a nasty weekend, it's okay?" Mac was amused.

"Who said that you having lunch with an ex wasn't okay?" Harm wondered.

"Your whole attitude," Mac pointed out. "And it wasn't lunch; it was a chat after lunch. I repeat, what's the big deal?"

Harm hesitated. "John Farrow is the only one of your exes that I thought were worthy of you. And in the same league."

Mac chuckled. "Really?"

"I could actually see it working out," Harm admitted.

Mac raised her eyebrows. "You could?"

"Well, not now, because you have me," he flashed her a sweet smile.

"You are so weird," Mac laughed softly and poked his chest.

"I'm weird?" he turned the heat down and peaked into the oven. "Weird? Really?"

"Yes, you," she chuckled.

Harm took the salmon out and put it on the counter. "Dinner is ready."

"You're not seriously jealous?" she questioned as she put her hand on his chest.

"No," he leaned in and kissed her.

"Good," she smiled. "You've been thinking about Steve? What did Gina Moretti say?"

"She didn't know much," he let out a sigh. "We just have to wait and see."

"I'm sorry. I know Steve was a good friend," she ran her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek. "If you want to talk…"

"I know, but there's nothing to talk about," he kissed her softly. "Let's just enjoy the night."

"I've been enjoying the whole day with you," she moved her arms around his neck.

"Me too," he wrapped his arms around her. "I have ice cream for dessert."

"Perfect," she smiled sweetly. "I didn't mean not to tell you about running into John."

"I know, and it's no big deal. We have a past," he shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"It really doesn't," she agreed. "I love you."

"I love you more," he kissed her softly. "We should eat."

"Don't want your fancy dinner to go to waste," she agreed.

 **Sunday**

Mac sipped her ice tea and watched the kids and Harm in the pool. She felt more relaxed than in a long time. The weekend had been just what they needed. With two busy schedules, the kids and running a household their days were packed. It took some work to find time for just them.

"Dinner is almost ready," Trish joined her. "Frank is on top of it."

"He's a good man," Mac smiled. "The kids adore him."

"And he adores them," Trish chuckled when Nathan took a cannonball. "So much energy. They are great kids."

Mac nodded. "Trish, do you think…" she hesitated. "Me going back to work and traveling as much as I do, do you think that's bad for them?"

"Oh, I don't think so. I think kids need strong role models. You did take time off when it mattered," Trish reasoned. "When Nathan and Claire first came to live with you, I think the stability of one parent at home was necessary. Matthew got to have you home for years too. Do you worry about this?"

"I guess I question myself now and then. Harm has a demanding career, and when I'm away, they spend a lot of time with the nanny. They love her of course, she is amazing," Mac hesitated. "They seem like happy kids."

"There's no doubt about that," Trish smiled. "I think good parents are supposed to question themselves. It's the only way to pick up if there's something wrong. You're doing a great job, Sarah."

"Thank you," Mac let out a contented sigh. "I love what I do. Both being a mom and being a marine."

"I know Claire has a great role model. She looks up to you, and I think that's important for a little girl," Trish studied the younger woman. "My son couldn't have found a better partner."

"That means a lot, Trish," Mac smiled.

"I love seeing him so happy. I always knew he'd be a great father and husband, although I did worry that he'd never be able to let go and move on," Trish admitted. "It all worked out in the end."

"It did," Mac agreed.

 **Later**

Harm finished wiping off the countertops and turned to his wife. She looked thoughtful as she looked out the kitchen window, her hands in midair, one holding a casserole, the other a towel. He chuckled. She had her thinking face in place.

"What got you so occupied?" he wondered.

"Ah," she focused on him. "Just thinking."

"About?" he took the casserole and towel from her.

She smiled. "Just something your mom and I talked about earlier."

"Yeah?" he looked suspiciously at her as he finished drying the casserole.

"It's nothing scary," she reassured. "We talked about me working and time away from the kids. It just got me thinking about the past I guess. How we've changed our priorities."

"We have," he agreed. "What about you working?"

"I just feel like I'm not with them as much as I'd like to be," she hesitated. "It works out well with Trish and Frank helping and Anna is a great Nanny to them, but it's not us."

"You were home for three years," he reminded her as he walked to the freezer and opened it.

"I was, and I loved that," she smiled as he found two ice cream bars in the freezer.

"Come on," he motioned for the back porch.

She followed him out there, and they sat down on the porch swing.

"All this brought up the past?" he handed her one bar.

"Just thinking about our baby deal," she smiled. "I can't believe we did that."

He chuckled. "For me, it was my subtle way of suggesting something that would keep us connected forever. I really thought that a five-year plan would give me time."

"To grow up?" she suggested teasingly.

"Pretty much," he laughed.

"We did it," she smiled brightly.

"We sure did," he moved his arm around her.

"Was this really your plan all along? I mean, for those five years you planned to have a baby with me?" she wondered.

He looked thoughtful as he finished his ice cream bar. "I don't know," he answered honestly. I wanted you. I don't know when I started looking at you differently, but when we made that deal, I was definitely suggesting that one day we'd be more than friends. We never really talked about it."

"We didn't," she leaned onto him. "It's strange how we couldn't say how we felt."

"We know now, that's what's important," he kissed her softly.

"I love you," she kissed him again.

"I love you too," he smiled. "This is good. This right here."

"With our four percent miracle sleeping soundly upstairs," she added.

"Life is pretty perfect," he rested his head on top of hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday, June 28th**

Harm sat down on a bar stool and ordered a beer. He was back in D.C for a few days to attend meetings at the Pentagon. He'd been sitting in meetings with SECNAV and the new JAG as well as Captains in the same command situations as him. He still had a packed day the next day; then his schedule would ease up a little. He was scheduled to fly home on Thursday.

"Hi, Harm!"

He turned and offered his hand. "Bud!"

"Good to see you, sir," Bud smiled brightly.

"Civilian life is agreeing with you, Bud," Harm slapped his shoulder.

"And Florida agrees with you, sir," Bud sat down and pointed to Harm's glass. The waitress smiled and nodded. "You're still coming over on Wednesday?"

"Absolutely. I can't wait to see the kids, and Harriet," Harm sipped his beer. "Damn Bud, I can't remember the last time I went out for beers."

"That busy huh?" Bud wondered. "Thank you," he said to the waitress as she put a beer in front of him.

"Yeah, you know how it is," Harm hesitated. "But life is good."

Bud nodded. "I get updates from Harriet. She and the Colonel talk at least twice a week I think. She's very up to date on things."

"I think Mac miss having Harriet around. And I know the kids miss each other," Harm sipped his beer thoughtfully. "I have a great XO, but you are missed."

"Glad to hear that, sir," Bud hesitated. "I find myself missing it, sir. I love my job, don't get me wrong, but I miss putting on the uniform. Harriet is happy. More money, fewer hours."

"It's a different life," Harm agreed.

"Harm?" he turned and found Alicia Montes looking at him.

"Alicia, hi," he stood. "It's been years."

"Yeah, you never called me," Alicia motioned for a woman standing beside her. "Captain Harmon Rabb. This is a colleague of mine. Professor Stina Miles."

"Nice to meet you," Stina shook his hand.

"You too, Professor. This is Bud," he introduced before turning his focus back on Alicia. "And I'm sorry about not calling. Something came up," Harm hesitated.

"Or someone?" Alicia suggested.

Harm smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. So, how have you been?"

"I got married. I'm still at the university. That's pretty much it," Alicia studied him curiously. "What about you?"

"Got married, got promoted and a new command in London, four kids," he noticed Alicia's eyes widen in wonder. "We adopted two and got custody of Mattie again. We had Matthew together," he explained.

"No wonder you never called back," Alicia smiled. "I take it Colonel Mackenzie is your wife?"

"That would be correct," Harm smiled widely. "We're in Florida now. Jacksonville."

They talked for a while longer then the women excused themselves when the rest of their company arrived. Harm noticed Bud's look. "It wasn't what you think."

"But it could have been?" Bud assumed.

"Maybe. I couldn't." Harm hesitated thoughtfully. "I was waiting for Mac to come to me."

Bud nodded. "She did, and the rest is history."

Harm chuckled. "You know, the past has visited us on occasion since we got married, and every time I get this overwhelming feeling of happiness because we got it right."

Bud raised his glass. "To true love. Our wives."

Harm raised his glass. "To them."

 **Tuesday, June 29th**

Mac let her bare feet touch the grass and let out a sigh. She had left work early to spend the afternoon with the kids. Nathan and Claire had been in San Diego for two weeks with Trish and Frank. Mattie had come home on Sunday night, and they were all together again. Except for Harm who would be back Thursday night.

"Looking good Claire," Mac smiled.

Claire was practicing her ballet. As usual, she didn't skip one single day of practicing what she had learned the previous lesson. It was something beautiful with the way she barefooted moved around the lawn, so free and happy.

Matthew was in his sandbox with his cars and tractors, and of course, he had a hangar with planes. Harm had built it for him. Now he was busy towing the aircraft with the tractor. Like father, like son.

"Look, Mom," Claire took a backflip and landed perfectly on her feet. "Can you do that?"

"Not without breaking my neck," Mac chuckled.

Mac's cell phone rang. "It's your father," she called out. "Hi, handsome."

"Hi, beautiful. What are you up to?"

"Standing in our garden watching the kids play. Nathan is at Hall's place. You?"

"Wish I could be there. Today has been all about sitting in meetings. I'm getting ready to have dinner and drinks with the new JAG now."

"Two nights out in a row. You're really taking advantage of your time away," she teased.

He laughed softly. "I would rather go to the gym tonight, babe. I figured I couldn't turn down a three star."

"It's good to have the right connections," she agreed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. All of you. I wanted to check in, but I have to go now. I'll call you later if it's not too late. I have an early meeting in the morning, so I thought I'd turn in early. The Admiral has the same meeting, so I suppose he's thinking the same thing."

"Call me no matter how late it is so that I know you're okay," she requested.

"Yes, ma'am. I love you guys."

Mac smiled. "We love you too." She let out a sigh as she put her phone away. Two more days.

She suddenly noticed Commander Catherine Graves coming around the house. "Graves?"

"Ma'am, I rang the bell, but no one opened. I heard voices…"

"That's okay," Mac smiled reassuringly. "We're just having some fun."

"He's just adorable," Graves motioned for Matthew.

"Yeah, he's to eat up," Mac agreed and chuckled. "You should have seen him this morning, crawling into our bed looking for Daddy."

"The Captain is still coming back on Thursday, right?" Graves assumed.

"Thursday night," Mac confirmed. "But that's not why you're here."

Graves hesitated. "I was hoping for some insight."

"Into?" Mac motioned for the lawn chairs. "Have a seat."

Graves smiled. "Thank you," she sat down and hesitated. "It's this case I'm working on, ma'am. The Captain sent me to Tampa to investigate a claim of sexual harassment. One thing turned into something more, and now I have a feeling that it's a command issue and I don't talk the Marine language so…"

"Slow down," Mac suggested.

"Sorry, ma'am," Graves let out a sigh. "Corporal Rita Hayes claims that several of her fellow Marines continue to make sexual advances. It's the language they use, and some inappropriate touching has occurred. She took it up the chain of command without being taken seriously and now several other female Marines have come forward with similar claims."

"That doesn't sound good," Mac leaned back in her chair. "It sounds like a command issue."

"Ma'am, have you ever experienced anything like that?" Graves wondered.

"Sure, as a female you have to listen to the occasional banter. I usually didn't mind, but when I felt that it got inappropriate, I always let them know. Usually, they respected that and stopped. Men aren't all bad, but they do tend to have a need to comment on how a woman looks and not how a woman is. You know."

"I do know," Graves smiled. "You are beautiful, which I assume hasn't made it easier for you in a male-dominated environment?"

"Looks are mostly beside the point, but what I can tell you is that leadership has a way of influencing how the chain of command deals with sexual harassment. My time in Bosnia thought me that. And Harm and I worked on a case with a young Marine who made a decision in the field that got a civilian killed. Leaders had let their attitude work its way down the chain of command and influenced that young Marine's decision to go through a block instead of retreating the way they came."

Graves nodded thoughtfully. "I understand what you're saying. I'm glad I came here. Thank you."

"Any time," Mac smiled. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, I haven't had the time," Graves admitted.

"We're ordering pizza, why don't you join us?" Mac suggested.

"That sounds great, ma'am," Graves agreed.

 **Wednesday, June 30th**

Harm put his phone to his ear as he ran his hand over the yellow biplane. She was doing good. He had been in meetings for two days and today the second meeting had been canceled so he had driven out to the hangar and done some maintenance on Sarah before he took her for a spin.

"Rabb residence."

"Hey, Mrs. Rabb."

"Hi there. Good to hear from you."

"How was your day?" he wondered as he leaned on the plane.

"Good. I left work early, and we went to the beach."

"Wish I could be there with you guys," he patted Sarah. "Guess where I am?"

"I can hear it in your voice. You've been flying."

He laughed softly. "The second meeting got canceled so I drove out and took her for a spin."

"Good for you, honey."

"I have those meetings tomorrow, then I'm coming home," he let out a sigh. "I miss you guys. How are the kids?"

"We miss you too, but everyone is good. I've been able to be home early every day actually, so we've spent a lot of time together. Mattie is enjoying having lazy days, but she watched the kids all by herself today."

"I'm glad you have my mom and Frank, and Mattie this week while Anna is on vacation," Harm gave Sarah one last look before he headed for the car. The Vette would be going back to storage the next day. He had wondered about shipping it to Jacksonville but decided against it. With the kids, it was an unpractical car to drive, so he settled for his SUV.

"I've had great help," Mac agreed. "Are you going to see Harriet and Bud tonight?"

He got into the car. "I am heading there right now."

"In the Vette?" she assumed.

He laughed softly. "I've missed driving it. It feels great."

"Sounds like you're having a lot of fun, Harm. I'm glad."

"I am," he admitted. "The meetings have been a drag, but I'm glad I got the time to take Sarah for a spin."

"You deserve it."

"I can't wait to get back home though," he leaned back in his seat as he studied his yellow airplane inside the hangar. "I can't wait to take the kids up one of these days. I better get going now. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Give Harriet and Bud, and the kids, my best. I love you so much."

"I love you more," he smiled as he started the car. "Listen to that sound."

Mac chuckled. "Enjoy."

"I will. Bye," he hung up and put the Corvette in gear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thursday, July 1st**

Mac had just finished in court for the day and was walking back to her office. June had gone by in a hurry. The kids enjoyed their time off from school. Mattie had spent most of June with her father, working at a local crop-dusting firm, manding the office. She was back with them now, spending a few weeks before she'd go back to stay with her father while she worked at a local doctor's office as a receptionist. Originally, she had wanted to find work in Jacksonville, but Tom had been asking around for jobs on her behalf and been eager to have her stay with him, so she had decided to do that.

Harm had been away since Monday attending meetings in D.C and was scheduled to come home later that night. She was surprised when she saw him across the hallway when she walked out of the court room and headed for the elevator.

He smiled when he noticed her and excused himself from the Lieutenant he had been talking to.

"Hey there," he stole a short hug despite both being in uniform and at work.

"When did you come back?" she wondered.

"A couple of hours ago," he motioned for the elevator. "Let me get my things, and we can go home."

They fell into steps. "Sounds good. I know four kids who will be excited."

Harm let her enter the elevator first. "It'll be great seeing Mattie again."

"She's happy to be home," Mac took the opportunity of being alone in the elevator with him and kissed him. "It's good to have you home too, Sailor."

He pulled her closer and kissed her again, just as the elevator doors opened. He reluctantly let her go. "We can continue this later."

"I'll just be a minute," Mac smiled. "Meet you outside in five?"

Harm nodded. "I'll be there," he let the doors close and pushed the button for his floor.

 **Later**

Mac heard laughter as she neared Matthew's open bedroom door. Harm was in charge of bedtime, trying to make up for the time he had been away. He never liked being away from them more than a day or two. Mac smiled as she peaked inside and found her husband and their son in the middle of a lively book reading. Before they had children she had never imagined Harm could read out loud like this, with lively voices and sound effects. Seeing this side of him, she fell more in love with him. He was an amazing father.

She headed for her daughter's room. "Hey, Sweetie. Ready for bed?"

Claire looked up from her book. "I'm waiting for, Dad."

"He'll be here soon," Mac bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Claire smiled.

Mac headed for Nathan's room. He was already sound asleep, tired from getting up early to go fishing with Frank and Mattie. He had been so proud when he told them about the big fish he caught, and that it was that night's dinner.

On her way across the hallway, she ran into her husband. "Nathan is asleep, but Claire is waiting for you."

Harm smiled. "Meet me in the bedroom in a minute," he winked at her.

Mac chuckled as she slipped into Matthew's room. "Good night, little man," she hugged and kissed her son. "I love you."

Matthew held her close. "I love you too."

Mac sat down on the bed. "Are you liking your time with your grandparent's?"

"Yes!" Matthew smiled brightly. "Tomorrow I'm going to work with Daddy."

"Really?" Mac didn't look convinced.

"He said so," Matthew' eyes were huge.

"I believe you," Mac kissed him again and stood.

Matthew snuggled under the covers. "I'm going to wear my uniform."

Mac smiled as she slipped out the door.

"I'm heading to bed," Mattie yawned as she headed for her bedroom. "Tomorrow I'm sleeping in."

"Nathan was thrilled that you came fishing with them," Mac smiled. "Even if it meant getting up at the crack of dawn."

"It's so good to be home with them," Mattie smiled. "Tell Dad that we'll catch up tomorrow because I'm too tired tonight. And I suspect that he's going to bed early too," she added the last part teasingly. "Good night, Mom."

Mac chuckled. "Good night," she hugged the young girl. "It's wonderful to have you home." She headed for the master bedroom to pick out something to wear for her husband. He would be getting a very welcome home.

 **Friday, July 2nd**

Mac was in the middle of a hearing when the door to the court room opened, and her husband walked in, holding the hand of their four-year-old. Harm notice that Matthew was about to forget whet they had talked about, so he crouched down and put his finger to his lips and the boy nodded before turning to his mom with a huge smile on his face. Mac returned the smile and focused on the lawyers again.

"My client is a young man who made a mistake. It was his first liberty and he had a little too much to drink. The civilian started the fight. My client has an exemplary record. The Seaman also paid the bar owner for the damages and wrote a personal letter to the man he hit to apologize. I ask that you consider his good behavior when you decide his punishment. The defense rests your honor."

"Seaman Lee," Mac penetrated the young man with her eyes. "You have shown regret and both your commanding officer and your fellow crew members speak very highly of you. I don't see any reason to drag this out and I'm not sure why opposing councils couldn't figure this out without the courts intervention," she looked between two young lawyers with an impatient look. "Lieutenant Owen, Lieutenant Russo, I'm going to give the two of you some homework. Figure out a fitting punishment for the young Seaman and report to my office at 0900 Monday morning. I expect the both of you to explain to me why you couldn't find a solution without taking this to court and apologize for wasting my time. And tell your commanding officer that he should be able to train the two of you to become better lawyers without the court's intervention," she added offering an amused look in her husband's direction.

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison, looking bothered. They had just got their heads chewed off, and they knew it.

Harm smirked.

"Seaman, I wish you good luck. I expect you to overcome. With the support of your fellow crewmen and your commanding officer, I don't see why you shouldn't have a great Naval career," Mac smiled. "And I don't want to see you in here again. Court is adjourned." She banged the gavel.

"Now can I talk?" Matthew's voice was loud in the almost empty court room.

"Now you can talk," Harm shook his head with amusement as Matthew darted for his mother. Mac took his hand and led him out the door in the back of the court room.

"Did you have a fun day with Daddy?" Mac wondered as they stepped into the elevator.

"It was fun, and a little boring," Matthew jumped up and down and was rewarded with an amused look by the young Petty Officer who was also standing in the elevator.

"Your son is very cute, ma'am," she smiled at Matthew. "You are very handsome in your uniform."

"Just like my Daddy," Matthew smiled brightly.

Mac chuckled as they exited the elevator.

Matthew continued. "Commander Graves gave me chocolate and we had soda in her office."

"Lucky you," Mac smiled as she headed for her office.

"Mom, are you the boss?" Matthew wondered. "Because I thought Daddy was the boss."

"In my court room, I'm the boss," Mac explained.

"Over Daddy too?" Matthew wondered.

"Yup," Mac chuckled.

"Cool," Matthew got up in one of her visitor's chairs. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes, we can," Mac gathered her things and looked up when her husband walked into the room. "Hi, honey."

"Am I off the hook?" he wondered with amusement.

"I think I got my point across in the court room," she smirked.

"I though I'd just let them play this one out," Harm chuckled. "They both felt stupid."

"Good," Mac reached for Matthew's hand. "Come on, Sweetie."

"I think they can become good lawyers. One needs to understand that we aren't here to put everyone behind bars and throw away the key, and the other that we're here to punish those who should be. If they'd both just meet in the middle it could work out," he reasoned.

"Next time put them on the same side," Mac suggested.

"That's the plan," Harm touched her back softly as they walked and was offered a sweet smile in return.

 **That night**

Harm kissed Mac's neck softly as he massaged her shoulders. He was on the couch, she on the floor between his feet. They had finished dinner, and the kids were watching some TV before bed. Matthew had been exhausted and gone to bed straight after he'd eaten and fallen asleep instantly.

"What should we do this weekend?" Harm wondered.

"Nothing seems like a good plan," Mac suggested.

"Can we go to the beach?" Nathan begged.

"I want that too," Claire looked pleadingly at them.

"I'm sure we could spend a day at the beach," Mac agreed.

"Cool," Nathan stood. "I'm going to go bed now."

"Good night, Buddy," Harm said.

Nathan hugged both his parents. "Good night."

"You should too, Claire," Mac ruffled her hair. "Tomorrow is another day."

Claire smiled. "Good night," she hugged both her parents.

"I'll come to check on you guys in a little while," Mac promised.

Harm continued massaging her shoulders. "It's been a long week."

Mac nodded. "Yeah. You never told me how it went in D.C?"

"Too busy catching up on other things last night," he ran his hands down her arms and around her waist as he started kissing along her neck.

"You are impossible," she accused with laughter.

"To resist?" he wondered as he continued his assault.

"Something like that," she moved to a standing position, before leaning down for a real kiss. She found herself dragged into his arms.

He cupped her face. "You are so beautiful."

"And you are a charmer," she accused.

He caressed her cheek. "I try."

"You succeed," she leaned in and kissed him softly. "I hate it when we're apart."

"I know, and I hate it too. The meetings were a drag," he hesitated. "The new JAG is a special guy."

"Yeah, you know him from before?" she wondered.

"No," he leaned back on the couch. "We had drinks. He had one too many. I'm not sure I like him."

"You won't be working that closely with him," she reassured.

"No, not now but who knows," he studied her cautiously.

"What aren't you telling me?" she wondered.

"There's talk of a new Deputy JAG, next year," he shrugged. "Admiral Lee already served two terms. A few people mentioned it to me. There's a lot of Admiral's in line so it probably won't happen."

"But it could. You're going places," she smiled. "You're on the fast track, Harm."

"Nah, we'll see," he leaned in and kissed her. "I only care where I go with you," he added and kissed her again, cupping her face.

"Where are we going?" she asked teasingly.

"It's getting better and better," he sobered up. "I love you, Sarah."

"I still get chills when you look at me like that and call me Sarah," she smiled lovingly. "Even after fourteen years of knowing you. Five years of marriage."

"I tell you how I feel," he looked worried. "Don't I?"

"Sure, in a way, but when you get that look…" she put her hands on each side of his face. "You're only this way with me."

He nodded. "You're the only one that matters."

"You know I love you too that way, right?" she leaned in and kissed him. "It's hard to put into words how I feel."

"I know," he smiled and pulled her close. "This is the best part of the day."

"It is," she agreed.

The front door opened and shut. "Hello parents," Mattie smiled.

"How was the movie?" Harm wondered.

Mattie slumped down in a chair. "We didn't go; we just hung out."

"Hung out?" Harm questioned.

"Yeah, we met some other people and just hung out," Mattie checked her phone.

"Do we know these people?" Harm wondered.

Mattie studied her father. "Dad, I'm not a little kid."

"No, you never were, but still…"

"You don't know everyone I hang out with when I'm at Harvard," she pointed out. "These are friends of Laura."

"We don't even know Laura," Harm reasoned and got a poke in the side from his wife. "What?"

"So, Mattie, how is school?" Mac wondered. "We haven't had the chance to talk much about that."

"It's fine. I mean, pre-med is a lot of work, but I'm on top of things," she smiled. "Don't worry so much."

"It's kinda what we do," Harm pointed out.

"I know," Mattie got up. "Okay, I'm going to go read for a while."

"We were thinking about a day at the beach, what do you think?" Mac wondered.

"Sounds perfect," Mattie agreed.

They watched her leave. "You're a cop," Mac smiled. "Will you ease up a little?"

Harm chuckled. "I guess I can try to do that."

"We trust Mattie, right?" Mac ruffled his hair. "She's a young adult."

"She is," he leaned in and kissed her. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, I was impossible to resist."

Mac laughed softly. "Hold that thought for about an hour while I finish that book I started on Wednesday."

"Okay," he kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go shoot some hoops."

"Have fun," she reached for her book.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday, July 10th, 2010**

Harm used his leg to make the porch swing move back and forth while he sipped his cold beer. It was hot as hell, and he considered a dive in the pool. Mac was running late anyway so he was stuck waiting. The week had been long and busy, he was looking forward to tonight's party and to kick back at home the rest of the weekend.

"Howdy Cowboy."

He turned and smiled. "You're late woman."

She was already unbuttoning her uniform and letting her hair loose. "Give me a minute, and I'll be ready to go."

Harm stood and followed her into the house, putting his empty beer on the table by the stairs and headed upstairs. "We're already late, so why don't we be even later?" he slumped down on the bed, moving the cowboy hat off his head.

Only wearing her underwear, she put her arms on her hips and offered a dirty look. "I do have a thing for Cowboys."

He chuckled as he studied her. "I could show you a good time you know."

"Oh, I know," she smiled teasingly as she reached for the skirt she had laid out that morning. "But there's time for that later."

"Giddy up, woman," he got off the bed and put his hat in place.

"What's with the Cowboy theme anyway?" she wondered as she put her shirt on and buttoned it low enough to show a little too much cleavage.

"Keeter thought it would be fun with a theme," he smirked. "Sure you want to wear it like that?"

She put her boots and hat on, then moved over to him. "It'll keep you interested until I can get you all alone later," she put her finger in the hem of his jeans and pulled him with her. "With me Sailor?"

Harm took her hand as they walked downstairs.

"You look dangerously sexy, so I might have to fight off the competition all night," she stopped as they reached the bottom of the stairs and drew him in for a kiss. Their kids were at the grandparents for the weekend, and she was going to enjoy every minute of having her man to herself.

"I only have eyes for you, Sweet Thing," he cupped her chin. "Damn woman, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

"Save it for later," she wiggled her eyebrows. She loved it when her serious man loosened up a little. "Come on."

They joined hands and left the house.

 **Later**

Keeter had invited everyone he knew, the music was loud, and the alcohol was flowing. It wasn't exactly Harm's idea of a good time, too noisy and crowded, but it was nice with a night out. Harm noticed that he wasn't the only one finding Mac attractive.

"Buddy, any news about Steve?" Keeter was sipping his beer.

Harm tore his eyes away from Mac who had been approached by a tall, handsome man with a killer smile meant just for her. He had picked her out from the crowd of seven women standing together talking. Not surprising, because she looked good. In uniform men found her attractive, in civilian attire, they found her drop-dead gorgeous. He was used to it by now, and proud to be the man who got to take her home, but it didn't mean that he liked it.

"Nothing yet. It's been four weeks," Harm sipped his beer thoughtfully.

"Rumor is that he went to the dark side," Keeter looked doubtful.

"No way, not Steve. He was as by the book as they came," Harm pointed out as he saw the man grab Mac's arm as she tried to walk away from him.

"She'll deck him, won't she?" Keeter said as Harm started moving over there.

The guy was flat on his back the next second. "Something like that."

"That's Markus, a neighbor. He's a little dumb when he's drinking, but usually harmless. A real asshole though. I don't know why I invited him," Keeter chuckled. "He likes to think that he can go home with whomever he wants."

Harm and Keeter walked up to where Mac and the other women stood looking down on poor Markus. "Need some help, babe?" Harm wondered.

"Nah, he's learned his lesson," Mac smirked.

"You bitch," Marcus got to his feet and went after her again. He was rewarded with a palm to the nose.

Keeter took hold of Marcus and dragged him away. "Hey buddy, think twice before you approach a United States Marine," he turned Marcus towards Harm. "This is my buddy Harm. He's the Cowboy who's married to that Marine."

"That's no way to treat a lady," Harm warned.

"Sorry, buddy," Markus raised his hands in surrender, blood streaming down his face.

"I think it's time we sent you home to sleep it off," Keeter dragged Marcus away.

There was a round of applause. Harm wrapped his arms around Mac and kissed her cheek. "That's my girl."

"Now that was impressive. How did you do that?" Cathy asked.

Mac shrugged. "A girl's gotta be able to handle herself."

Harm saw Gina Moretti walk in their direction. "Hey, Gina." She was someone he once knew and Steve Campbell's partner. Steve had been Harm's friend through flight school, and they had ended up in the same squadron. They had been close until Steve had to leave after having brain surgery to remove a tumor. He had been lucky and survived, cancer free, but with his vision degraded he had to find a new career path and ended up a cop.

"Hi, Harm. You have a minute?" Gina wondered.

Harm nodded, sensing that it was a little personal. "Sure, come on," he kissed Mac's cheek again. "Stay out of trouble," he let her go and followed Gina. They found a quiet spot on the porch.

"They found Steve this week," Gina slumped down in a lawn chair. "In the swamp. Wasn't much to identify, but DNA proved that it was him."

"I'm so sorry, Gina," Harm took a moment to remember his old friend back in the day when they served together. "He was a good guy."

"They think he went corrupt, Harm," Tina was obviously frustrated. "I don't believe it. We worked together for twelve years. I would have known."

"I don't believe it either," Harm hesitated. "What was he involved in?"

"Drugs. They found things when they searched his apartment," Gina stood and crossed her arms. "It must have been planted there."

"But why?" Harm wondered.

"He was working on something. Before he disappeared. It was someone on the squad. He suspected that one of our own was involved in bad things," Gina looked around. "There was some evidence missing on a drug case. It disappeared from the evidence locker. The bad guys got away. Happened more than once just as we were about to get one of the big guys."

"No one else suspected anything?" Harm questioned.

"A bunch of us, but we didn't get the resources to investigate. Captain Hoch told us to let it go," Gina hesitated. "Steve didn't listen."

"You helped?" Harm wondered.

"Yeah, but there were a lot of things he wouldn't share. To keep me safe," Gina let out a sigh. "I told him to let it go, but he was determined. I think it had something to do with his sister dying. It was drug related you know."

Harm nodded. "I remember." It was during Harm's time flying for the Agency. He had been to Jacksonville for the funeral and spent a long weekend. That's when he'd gotten to know Gina better than intended. It had been one drunken night; both agreed to leave it at that."

Harm noticed that Mac was looking at him from her place talking with Keeter, Cathy, and a few more people. Others had left as it was winding down. He caught her eyes and smiled. "Why are you telling me this?" Harm focused on Gina again.

"I just needed to unwind. You knew Steve and the kind of man he was. I don't know what to do," she admitted.

"Well," Harm stood. "I don't have jurisdiction. I can ask around a little. Steve was in the reserves. It's a stretch, but maybe I could open up an investigation into his death. Get NCIS involved. At the very least Internal Affairs needs to look into what's going on with your squad. If evidence was disappearing," he chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Someone is corrupt."

"You'd try to get it looked into?" she raised her eyebrows.

Harm hesitated. "If your guys are corrupt, maybe someone else needs to get into it. I'm not making any promises here, but I'll try."

"Thanks, Harm," Gina smiled and looked behind him. "Your Colonel seems to want to take you home."

Harm turned and saw Mac approaching. "Hey babe, ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm all partied out," she offered a nod in Gina's direction. "Gina."

"Colonel," Gina walked past them. "Let me know what you find out," she said to Harm, then walked over to Keeter.

"What's going on?" Mac took Harm's hand, and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly.

"It's about Steve. I'll fill you in on the way home," he put his forehead close to hers. "You're crazy beautiful."

"Always the charmer, Rabb," she kissed him again.

"I'll charm that skirt right off of you, once we get home," he promised and released her. "Let's say goodnight to the Jack and Cathy and get out of here."

 **Later**

Harm could sense that Mac was apprehensive when he told her about what he was up to regarding the death of his friend Steve. She warned him about getting involved which made Harm a little frustrated; sure she'd be supportive.

"At least be sure before you start something that will ruin your career," she said as they exited the car.

"I figured you'd be the first to understand," he glanced at her as they walked towards the house.

"I understand that an old friend is dead and an old flame came to you for help, and you want to be the hero coming to her aid," Mac war so busy rambling that she didn't notice the warning look from her husband.

"Damn it, Mac," he closed the door shut behind them with a little more force than necessary and made sure the alarm was set. "Is that what you think of me?"

She was surprised by his angry outburst. "Harm, what is up with you?"

"Nothing," he walked past her. "Just forget about it."

"You're angry," she walked after him. "I thought we were having a nice night."

"Until my wife and long-term partner accuse me of wanting to play hero," he moved upstairs without even looking at her.

She followed him. "Okay, so explain it to me," she said calmly.

He threw his hat on the bed. "First of all, Steve was as good a guy as they come. He saved my six more than once up there. When he couldn't fly anymore he took it really nice, just left it all behind and found a new career. No grudge, no crazy obsession to get back up. He excelled quickly and became Detective. Always working to do right by people. He was a good cop and to think that someone is setting him up, I want to figure out what was going on. Clear his name."

"Okay," she didn't look convinced. "It feels like another obsession. We have the kids to think about, Harm. You have a family."

He looked hurt. "You think I'd play it stupid and put you or our kids in danger. Have a little faith, Mac."

"What's your plan?" she wondered, still unsure if he had thought this through.

"I want to talk to some people, make sure the evidence adds up. Steve was in the reserves, so maybe I could use that to start an investigation. There are ways to play this out without putting me at risk. It's not like I'll go to war against the force myself, but if this Captain Hoch is covering it demands for Internal Affairs to get involved," Harm studied her. "I'm not going on a suicide mission, Mac."

Mac smiled. "Just looking out for you, babe."

Harm eased up and chuckled. "So, we're not arguing then?"

"I'm not," she smirked.

Harm hesitated. "I guess this thing with Steve has been on my mind. I finally feel like I can do something to help."

"Your sense of right is one of the things I love the most about you, Harm. It's also the thing that scares me the most," she admitted. "Over the years I've seen what you're willing to do to get to the truth. I don't want to be the one to put on the breaks, but there's a bigger picture here."

"You and the kids," he smiled. "I like that picture."

"Me too, and I'd like to keep you around," she moved into his embrace.

His mouth found hers in a deep kiss, nothing was keeping them apart, and for each passing year, he just loved her even more. She felt the same way and now and then she wondered what had really kept them apart those nine years before they finally took a chance and changed their lives forever.

Afterward, they lay entwined in bed. The clock had past three in the morning as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saturday, July 11th**

Harm woke up because his wife was kissing her way down his chest. He smiled as he stretched and opened his eyes. The clock was a little past nine in the morning. She worked her way up his chest, and he met her lips in a deep kiss.

"I need to use the bathroom," he mumbled as he felt her hand move down his body. He pushed her away to get out of bed.

"Hurry up," she offered a sexy smile.

He went to do his business and hurried back to the bedroom. "This is a nice way to wake up," he moved over her as he got into bed.

"And I can see that you are awake," she pulled him in for a kiss.

"What do you expect when you wake a guy up the way you did?" he moved down her body, cupping her firm breasts.

It was a while later when Mac moved off him and slumped down on the bed. "Man, that was great."

Harm pulled her close. "Having the kids at their grandparents for the weekend was a smart move."

"I agree," she kissed his chest.

"What time is it anyway?" he wondered.

"09.46 and ten seconds," she untangled herself from him. "Time to rise and shine."

"I already did rise and shine," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed softly. "I'm taking a shower."

He watched as her naked form disappeared into the bathroom, threw the sheet aside and got up.

 **Later**

A little later in the day, Mac found Harm in a lawn chair looking thoughtful as he played with a set of wings. They had gone for a hike after their late breakfast; then Mac had stopped by a neighbor to see how she was after a small surgical procedure.

She put that day's newspaper on the table and sat down in the chair across from him. "Your wings?"

"They were Steve's," Harm held them up. "He gave them to me when he left flying. Told me that it was no point in dwelling on the past. He didn't look back. Not once."

"Out of necessity," Mac assumed. "He knew there was no turning back, so he focused on the future. Flying isn't everything," she nudged his thigh with her foot.

He smirked. "It was for me."

"I know," she studied him. "Are you obsessing about Steve?"

"I'd like to find out what happened to him," Harm admitted.

"Steve had a daughter, didn't he?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, she's ten and living with her mother. Steve had her every other weekend," Harm sat up and leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his thighs. "I can't go see them yet. Steve's death isn't official news."

"Why did Gina tell you?" Mac wondered.

"Because she needed to tell someone she trusted," he shrugged. "I don't know. Gina and Steve were close, good partners."

"I know the type," she reached out and ruffled his hair. "Were they anything more?"

Harm shook his head. "No, I didn't get that impression."

"You said something about his sister dying," Mac motioned for him to go on.

"Yeah, it was while I was out of the Navy for six months. Steve called me just as I had finished my first CIA flight; he was all worked up. Kimmy died of a drug overdose. She had kicked the habit a few years earlier and gotten her life back on track. Then suddenly Steve found her dead in her apartment," Harm hesitated. "I went to the funeral and stayed for a few days. He wanted to investigate, but since it was an overdose and there was no evidence that she had gotten help shooting up, he wasn't allowed to use official resources on it. Gina told me that he intended to investigate on his own time and he probably did."

"Gina thinks that the two deaths are related somehow?" Mac assumed.

Harm nodded. "Yeah, it sounds like it."

Mac hesitated. "What will you do now?"

"It's nothing much to do until Steve's death has been publicized," Harm shrugged. "I won't do anything at the moment. But if Steve thought that someone on the force was dirty, they probably were."

"I hate it when the bad guys win," Mac reached for the paper and handed it to her husband, pointing at a section.

Harm glanced at it, then sat up straight. He read through it. "So, it's official."

Mac stood and ran her hand through his hair. "Don't do anything stupid," she kissed his forehead and turned to leave.

 **Monday, July 13th**

 **Scorpion Bar**

Harm opened the door and stepped inside. The bar was dirty and in a severe need for some cleaning and maybe a new paint job. By the bar two men sat, they were as nasty as the place and drunk enough to be half asleep. The bartender did seem drunk himself. Harm just nodded and looked around, spotting Mike in the far end of the room, he headed for him. Mike worked for internal affairs and had been a good friend of Steve.

"Harm," Mike greeted him.

"Mike," Harm sat down across from him. "Bad news about Steve."

Mike nodded. "The funeral is on Wednesday. Have you seen his ex and daughter?"

"I'm going there later today," Harm hesitated. "How much do you know about Steve's death."

"I know one thing, Steve was getting too close to something," Mike leaned over the table. "The bastards killed him."

"Who?" Harm wondered.

"Steve was working undercover for us," Mike looked around. "I can't tell you a lot but know that I'm on it."

Harm nodded. "I'd like to find out who did this."

"You have a good-looking wife, nice kids," Mike set his eyes into Harm's. "These guys don't mess around, Harm. Stay away."

"Is it the same guys who killed Steve's sister?" Harm wondered.

"How do you know about that?" Mike raised his eyebrows.

"I know that Steve didn't believe she killed herself," Harm reasoned.

"She didn't," Mike looked across the room where two guys entered the bar. "We should get out of here. Can't be too careful."

"Is Gina safe?" Harm asked.

Mike wouldn't meet his eyes. "She won't be if she doesn't back off." Mike stood and walked away without turning back.

 **Later, Harm's office**

Harm?"

"Harmon Rabb?"

He looked up. "Mac?"

"Where were you?" she wondered.

He put the file down. "Just speculating," he smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"It's lunchtime," she studied him. "We were going to check out that new place."

It dawned on him that he had completely forgotten about their plans. "I'm sorry, I had forgotten," he stood. "It's been crazy today. I'm just trying to get a handle on things so that I can take leave in a week with a good conscience."

"It's okay," she reassured.

"Sir?" Commander Graves stopped as she noticed Mac. "Sorry, it can wait."

"When you don't knock, and you've got that look on your face, it usually means that it can't wait, Graves," Harm pointed out. "What's up?"

"I've been looking over Steve Campbell's autopsy report. It concludes that he died of an overdose. Suicide." Graves was talking so fast Harm had to concentrate to follow. "There will be no investigation, sir. It's crap," she hesitated. "Excuse the language, sir."

"Where did you get the autopsy report?" Harm wondered.

"I know someone," Graves hesitated.

Harm nodded. "Go on."

"Steve Campbell had enough heroin in his blood to kill three cows and a couple of horses. And he had defensive wounds on his right wrist," Graves looked between Harm and Mac with huge eyes. "There's evidence that he was tied up, both his arms and feet. He was obviously fighting it because the forensic anthropologist found damages to the bones. They found traces of hemp on him. A rope can be made out of hemp, sir. The medical examiner wrote it off as an overdose, sir. It's obviously a cover-up."

Harm saw that Mac was looking at him in a less than approving way. "You got Graves involved in this?"

Harm hesitated. "Mac, I…"

"Harm, are you investigating Steve Campbell's death?" Mac asked point blank.

"No, I'm just looking into a few things," he reasoned. "Clearly I'm on to something."

"Sir, this guy's murder is being covered up," Graves agreed.

"Graves, close the door," Harm ordered.

Graves did as she was told.

"This doesn't leave this room," Harm looked between Mac and Graves. "Internal Affairs is looking into Steve's death. He was working undercover for them. It's all connected to his squad. Someone is corrupt, and it's most likely drug-related."

"How do you know?" Mac wondered.

"I talked to someone there. A friend of Steve's," Harm admitted. "He's leading the investigation. Look," he found Mac's eyes with his. "I won't get involved. I promise you."

"You better," she warned.

Graves looked between them. "So this means that we won't look into this?"

"It's not our case to look into," Harm reached for the file she was holding. "Is this a copy?"

"Yes," Graves hesitated. "Are you throwing it away, sir?"

"I'm keeping it under lock and key. We're not supposed to have it," he reminded her as he put the file in his desk drawer. "Good work, Commander. Dismissed."

Mac waited for Graves to leave them. "I don't like this Harm."

"Mac…"

"Don't Mac me," she warned. "You're playing a dangerous game. I know Steve was a good friend, but you can't fight everyone's battles. You're falling into old habits, and I worry that sometime your luck will run out, Harm."

He let out a sigh. "I wish you could trust me."

She clenched her jaw stubbornly. "Do you really not understand how dangerous these people are Harm? Corrupt cops and drug lords."

"The bottom line is that you don't trust me," he accused.

"I'm going to lunch," she turned around and headed for the door. "I'll see you tonight.

"Fine," he mumbled and let out a sigh.

"Sir, there's a Mike Warner on line one," Petty Officer O'Neil said from the doorway.

"I'll take it," Harm said.

"I can ask him to call back if you want to leave for your lunch with the Colonel?" O'Neil suggested.

"No, I'll be eating in my office today," Harm reached for his phone and pushed one.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday, July 13th

Harm noticed that the apartment was dark and he wondered if Gina wasn't home. He'd tried to reach her at work and on her cell phone, but he'd had no luck getting in touch with her. He knocked on her door and waited.

The door opened. "What's up?" Gina stepped aside to let him enter.

"You didn't answer your phone, so I thought I'd check up on you," he stepped into the apartment. "I called the office, and they said that you're taking a few days off."

"I am," she closed the door behind her. "I figured I deserved it after the last month."

"Absolutely," he noticed the bottle of vodka and the gun on the table.

"I decided to have a drink," she slumped down on the couch. "The gun is for protection; I'm not suicidal."

Harm nodded. "You're doing okay?"

"I lost my partner," Gina hesitated. "It takes time to work up a partnership like Steve, and I had."

Harm sat down on a chair across from her. "It does."

"I'll be alright," she shrugged. "I have to be, right?"

"Losing someone is never easy," Harm reasoned. "Hey, listen," he put his cap on the table and leaned forward. "You should be careful. Stay out of the investigation."

"Why? What do you know, Harm?" Gina sat up straighter.

"Just trust me on this one," Harm found her eyes with his. "The right people are on this."

Gina nodded. "Should I make a point out of staying away?"

"That would be smart," Harm agreed. "Especially around colleagues."

Gina nodded. "Point taken."

"I better head home," Harm started to stand and reached for his cap. "You take care, okay?"

Gina stood as well and rounded the table. "Harm," she reached for his arm. "You could stay? I mean, for old times sake."

"Gina," he took a step back.

"I know you're married, Harm, but I also know that we were good together," she reached out to unbutton his shirt.

Harm moved her hands away. "You're hurting, Gina. I can't give you what you think you need."

Gina reached for her glass and emptied it. "Is your marriage really that great? Most men don't turn down the opportunity for some out of wedlock interaction after a few years. But not you," she let out a snort.

"Gina, sober up and we can talk again when you're a little more like yourself," Harm suggested and turned to leave. He hesitated and turned back to her.

"Change your mind, did you?" Gina smirked.

Harm pointed to the gun. "It's no point in me taking that because you probably have another one. You won't do anything stupid?"

"Like I would shoot myself just because I couldn't get into your pants," she laughed. "Don't worry, Harm. I'm not that crazy."

Harm turned to leave. "See you around, Gina."

Later

Harm walked into the living room and was run over by a happy four-year-old. It was nothing better than a big hug and the simple joys of a child after a long day. Harm lifted him in the air and held him there.

"I'm an airplane Daddy!" Matthew laughed.

Harm flew him into the kitchen. "Hi," he searched his wife's face. "Sorry about running late," he smiled sheepishly as he wondered about her mood.

"Dinner isn't ready yet," she continued stirring the wok.

"I'll go change, and then I'll help," he put Matthew down. "I'll set the table."

"Fine," she didn't meet his eyes.

Harm turned and headed out of the kitchen. He hurried to say hi to Claire and Nathan before he headed for the master bedroom to change into civilian clothes.

A little later

Mac turned down the heat on the stove when the doorbell rang. She walked past her husband who was busy setting the table.

Mac opened the front door, and her jaw fell slightly. "Uncle Matt?"

"Surprise!" he hugged her. "You look good, Sarah."

"Thank you. So do you, Uncle Matt," she stepped back to let him enter and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided that I wanted to see you, and the kids'," he smiled. "It's been too long."

"It has," Mac agreed. "Come on; everyone will be so happy to see you."

The kids were ecstatic, especially when Matt brought out his gifts for them. They got caught up on everything during dinner. Matt noticed the tension between his niece and her husband. It was unlike them, and he wondered what was going on.

"I hope it's okay that I surprised you like this," Matt said after dinner. "I can stay at a motel.."

"No way. And we love having you visit," Mac reassured as she stood to clear the table.

"You're welcome to stay. I'll do the cleaning," Harm offered. "You guys go catch up."

"Come on guys, you have to show me around the house," Matt reached for Matthew and threw him over his shoulder, the boy letting out his adorable laughter. "Have you practiced your swing since I last saw you, buddy?"

"He's getting pretty good, Uncle Matt," Nathan said.

"You're never too young to know how to hit that baseball," Matt smirked.

"You have to see my book about dinosaurs. I made it myself," Claire said.

Mac watched them leave the kitchen with a smile on her face. She reached for a few plates and carried them to the sink.

"Let me do this. You catch up with your Uncle," Harm tried a careful smile.

Mac hesitated. "We need to talk."

"Later," he touched her arm in a sweet gesture.

She nodded. "Yeah."

After tidying up the kitchen Harm walked out on the back porch. He hated it when they argued, and he knew he was the one who could make it better. He was conflicted. A part of him wanted to dive into the investigation into Steve's death. And usually he acted on impulse without thinking it through, but he felt that he had been thinking before acting this time and that Mac was overreacting. He knew she had changed a lot since they married, he had too, but she had no desire to break up what was a quiet family life.

"Tell me something, Harm."

He turned and faced Matt O'Hara.

"Did you do something to get on my niece's bad side?" the older man wondered.

"I did," Harm admitted as he leaned on the railing. "A friend of mine went missing about a month ago and turned up dead this week. I've been getting involved in the investigation a little. Mac doesn't approve."

Matt nodded. "Is it dangerous?"

"Yes, potentially," Harm answered honestly. "It's drug-related."

Matt looked thoughtful. "Is that smart?"

Harm shook his head. "No, and that's why I've been keeping mostly out of it."

"Drugs mean money, and when there are money involved people will do horrible things," Matt let out a sigh. "If you want my opinion?"

"Please," Harm studied the older man.

"If it's dangerous, you stay away," Matt patted his shoulder. "But I think you've already decided on that."

Harm nodded. "I have."

Matt offered an approving nod. "Just tell her that."

"I will," Harm promised.

Later that night

Mac found her Uncle out on the porch after the kids had finally fallen asleep.

"I called Trish and let her know that you'd bring the kids over for lunch," Mac sat down in a chair.

"She wasn't upset I hope?" Matt asked.

"No, she and Frank offered to take all of you out on the boat," Mac reassured.

"It's been ages since I was out on a boat," he chuckled. "You have leave coming up next week," he remembered.

"Yeah, spending a week in Beallsville, then one in San Diego. And we're still coming to see you in August too," she smiled.

Matt smiled too. "You know Sarah; those kids are pretty amazing. Claire is so smart, Nathan the practical one, and Matthew he's so curious about everything. Reminds me of you when you were that age. I'm glad I get to take part in your life. It means a lot to an old man."

"It means a lot to us too," Mac smiled. "I'm glad you're here Uncle Matt."

"Tell me something though," Matt studied her. "What's up with you and Harm?"

Mac hesitated. "We had a small disagreement."

"About an investigation into his friend's death," Matt noticed her raised eyebrows. "Harm picked my brain about it," he explained. "You know Sarah, you should trust him."

She studied him thoughtfully. "You don't know him the way I do."

"Exactly," Matt stood. "You're afraid you'll lose him. But you know, you're not the only one who's finally, after a life of pushing people away, found true happiness. He wouldn't do anything to risk losing that any more than you would," he bent down and kissed her head. "I feel the bed calling me. Good night, Sarah."

"Good night, Uncle Matt," she turned and watched him go, before standing and letting her eyes find the rose threes they'd planted because Harm wanted to remember how they met. The day that changed his life. Uncle Matt was right; Harm wouldn't do anything to risk losing what they had.

She turned when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Mind if I join you?" Harm put his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

She relaxed into his arms. "I'm sorry too."

"I went to see Steve's ex today. His daughter Ava is a sweet girl. They're doing okay despite everything," he hesitated. "She has a great stepdad. A younger brother too. They seem like a great family. I think she'll be okay. I gave her Steve's wings, told her about what a great man he was."

"That was nice of you, Harm," she nuzzled into his neck. "You're amazing."

"I don't know," he rested his cheek on top of her head. "Sometimes I can be a little dense when it comes to your feelings."

"Isn't that typical men?" she teased as she moved her head to look at him. "I trust you, Harm. I know you wouldn't do anything stupid. And I'm sorry I doubted you."

He smiled. "That's okay."

"No, It's not okay," she argued.

He nodded. "We've come too far, you and me. I would never risk your life or our kids' lives, ever."

"I know that," she smiled. "I do."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she hugged him close. "Those roses we planted are pretty."

"They really are," he agreed.

Tuesday, July 14th

"Give it back!" Claire tried to reach for the paper her brother held in his hand.

Harm peaked over the newspaper. "Nathan."

"You can try to reach it," Nathan teased.

"Nathan Rabb give your sister that paper right now," Mac ordered.

Nathan hesitated, offered one look at his mother and dropped the paper. "I'm sorry Claire."

Harm turned back to the newspaper. "Leave it to the Marines."

"Most people do," Mac and Uncle Matt said at the same time.

Harm chuckled.

"You wrinkled my drawing!" Claire hurried to put it on the table and straighten it out.

"It'll be fine, honey. Sit down and have…" Mac stopped as Matthew turned abruptly, and his milk glass tumbled over as he hit it with his hand. "…breakfast," Mac let out a sigh. "Matthew."

"Sorry Mom," Matthew smiled cleverly.

"I've got it," Uncle Matt walked over with paper towels.

Harm shook his head as he again peaked over the newspaper, then decided to put it away. "Is your drawing okay, Claire?"

"It's fine," she glared at her brother.

"Not cool, Nathan," Harm reprimanded.

"Yes, sir," Nathan reached for a pancake.

Harm stood. "I better get going. Are you riding with me?"

"Uncle Matt needs my car," Mac filled her travel mug with coffee. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle all three on your own?"

"I've led men in battle, I can handle three kids," Matt reassured. "Besides, Mattie will be up soon, right?"

"Mattie will be up sometime after 09.30," Harm smirked and put his hand on the small of Mac's back. "They've got this."

"Marines as more disciplined than these three," Mac commented with a slight worry in her tone.

"We'll just blame that on the Navy, huh?" Matt chuckled. "Seriously, I'll do fine. Right kids?"

"We'll be real good," Claire promised.

Mac kissed her head. "It's not you I'm worried about, honey."

"I think Uncle Matt and I can handle those two," Claire pointed between Nathan and Matthew.

Mac smiled. "I love you," she hugged her daughter. "And I love you," she hugged Matthew tight. "Be good, okay?"

"I'm always good," Matthew flashed her a charming smile.

"You help take care of your brother," she hugged Nathan too. "I love you."

"I'll be good," Nathan promised. "I love you too."

"See, we got this," Matt reassured.

"Come to hug your father," Harm held his arms out.

Nathan. Claire and Matthew all ran over and jumped into his arms. "Be good. I love you guys."

"Love you," they all said.

Harm chuckled as they ran over to the table again and sat down to eat. They could be a handful, but they were definitely good kids.

"Ready?" he asked his wife.

She nodded. "I am."


	8. Chapter 8

**Later Tuesday 14th**

The day progressed as usual for Harm. He had decided to back off and let Internal Affairs handle the investigation into Steve's death. He had weighed the consequences and found that as much as he'd like to see justice for Steve, he wouldn't put his family in any danger.

Mike Warner had approached him again about where they were in the investigation and also with a warning to stay away. Mike had found out that Graves had gotten her hands on Steve's autopsy report and he warned Harm about getting more involved. He had shown Harm pictures from a crime scene, where one of his colleagues and his family had been murdered in cold blood. The murders had been linked to a drug ring that his colleague had infiltrated. He hadn't been undercover more than a few weeks when he and his family had been found murdered. Mike had proof of a connection between the drug ring and several cops, and these murders proved that they'd do anything not to get caught.

"We are this close to the truth, Harm," Mike held his thumb and index finger a few millimeters apart. "Don't get in the crossfire."

"I won't," Harm had promised.

Thinking back to that conversation as he studied the picture of his family on his desk, he knew that finding Steve's killer wasn't as important as keeping his family safe.

He and Mac had a conversation just after they found out that they were pregnant with Matthew. He had decided to give up flying and they agreed that having a family would change things. They had more to lose, and therefore they had decided together that from now their family came first. He wasn't about to break that promise.

"A penny for your thoughts."

He shifted his focus to the doorway of his office and smiled. "I'm not sure they are worth that much."

Mac smiled and stepped into the office, closing the door behind her. She sat down in one of his visitor chairs. "You okay?"

He hesitated and stood, rounding his desk he sat down in the chair beside her. "I'm okay."

"Yeah?" she didn't look convinced.

"I'm getting better at letting things go, don't you think?" he questioned. "I mean, the suicide missions, as you have called them."

"You haven't been on any of them since we said I do," she smiled.

He chuckled. "You think I've become a boring old man?"

"You're still Superman, just in a different way," she reached for his hand. "Every day with you is an adventure."

"It's an amazing journey," he leaned forward and tugged on her hand to make her come closer. "I love you," he whispered huskily and kissed her softly.

"I love you too," she kissed him again.

He leaned back in the chair. "I want to talk about yesterday."

"Didn't we clear the air last night?" she wondered with amusement.

"It's not about that," he hesitated. "There's something I haven't told you."

"Yeah?" she was curious.

"After I went to see Steve's ex and their daughter, I stopped by Gina Moretti's place. I wanted to warn her about what Mike Warner told me. Mike is…"

"Your friend at Internal Affairs," Mac finished for him. "I'm up to speed so far."

Harm chuckled. "Mike warned me about sticking my nose into something that wasn't my business and showed me pictures that very clearly reminded me how dangerous the people involved are," he sobered up. "It gave me chills."

"But you've already decided to back off, right?" Mac studied him.

"Yes, of course," he reassured.

Mac nodded. "So, what about Gina?"

"She was drunk," he sat up straight and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "She came on to me. For comfort, I think."

"And?" Mac wondered.

"Well, I backed off, of course," he chuckled nervously. "I just wanted to tell you."

"Leaving it all out on the open," she was amused.

"Yes," he smiled.

"You and she have a history," Mac pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was before you, and I decided to flip a coin," he shrugged. "I was pissed about Paraguay."

"Let's not go there," she suggested.

"All right," he leaned back in the chair. "No bringing up the past."

"We can talk about the past, but it wouldn't serve any real purpose because we can't undo it anyway. Paraguay happened, you being away from JAG for six months happened," she hesitated. "Webb happened."

"It did," he agreed. "The point is that the past is the past. It comes back to remind us how much better life is now, don't you think?"

She smiled. "Sometimes you say the smartest things, Harmon Rabb junior."

He chuckled as he reached for her hand and kissed it. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah," she stood. "I'm wondering how things have been going at home."

Harm stood and rounded his desk. "I'm sure an old Marine can handle the kids. Even if they are half Navy," he joked.

"He has Mattie to help him, and they were spending time with Trish and Frank too," Mac smiled. "It's nice that he came."

"He is the reason why we met," Harm closed his briefcase and walked over to her. "I'm ready."

She put her hands on his chest and leaned in for a kiss. "Come on, Sailor, let's go."

 **Wednesday, July 15th Rabb house**

Harm swallowed a mouthful of beer and laughed as Pat Scully finished his story about Steve. A couple of friends had flown in for the funeral that had been earlier in the day. Steve had been buried with full police honor after the revelation that he hadn't been corrupt or taken his life with an overdose. There had been a razzia at the police station the previous day, so far five cops, one of them Steve's chief had been charged. Steve had found the evidence they needed, and when Internal Affairs had discovered proof locked into a secret safe at his house it had all fallen into place for them and they could finally bust a big drug lord, and make sure corrupt cops got off the streets. It was a massive bust for them. The bad part was that a great cop had to die for the truth to get out.

"He was a damn good guy," Jack Keeter raised his beer. "To Steve."

They all raised their bottles. "To Steve!"

"It's a shame his girl will have to grow up without her father around," Jason Potter pointed out.

"At least she'll grow up knowing what a hero her dad was," Peter Johnson said.

Harm nodded. "It's a small comfort at least.

Harm turned his head as the door to the porch opened, and Mac stepped out on the deck. She was clad in pajama pants and a tank top, her hair wet after her shower. In no way dressed to impress, but she was beautiful. She had gone to the gym while Matt and Harm made sure the kids' got to bed. "I leave for an hour, and you fill the house with a bunch of sailors?"

Harm chuckled. "I know how much you Marines appreciate the Navy."

"Yeah, I noticed how Uncle Matt has retreated to watch an old western in the TV room." Mac bent down and kissed his cheek. "The Navy isn't so bad most of the time," she ruffled his hair.

"I need a hug," Keeter stood and held his arms out.

"You didn't bring Cathy," Mac complained as she hugged him.

"Sorry, I'll do better the next time," he released her. "This way you'll have all the handsome sailors to yourself though."

Mac chuckled. "Lucky me."

"Mac, you haven't officially met Captain Pat Scully, Captain Jason Potter, and retired Commander Peter Johnson. They were part of our Squadron."

"Back in the day when you were all young and promising," Mac smiled and offered her hand.

"Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Rabb. The love of my life," Harm introduced.

Mac shook hands with them all. "It's Mac. I saw you at the funeral earlier today. I had to get back to court, so I didn't get a chance to talk with anyone."

"So you're the Marine who finally tamed the untamable Harmon Rabb," Scully was amazed. "I've met a lot of Marines, but none of them looking like you."

"Don't let her beauty fool you, she's a deadly weapon," Keeter pointed out.

"And twice as smart as all of us," Harm added as Mac sat down beside him on the sofa.

"You're sweet, what's wrong with you?" Mac wondered.

Harm smiled. "What? I'm always saying nice things about you," he put his arm around her.

"Now and then I catch you being nice," she smirked. "And in front of your buddies."

"I'm getting soft on my old age," Harm pointed out.

"So, are you guys talking about old times? Let me guess; a few flight stories came up?" she teased.

"Hammer flew some wild ones," Scully offered.

"Jason here is actually CAG on board the Seahawk," Harm smiled. "He's making sure the next generation of pilots is well trained."

"Someone has to do the real work while you're slacking in an office," Jason teased.

Harm chuckled. "At least they saw me as Admiral material," he threw back.

Mac was amused and happy to see her husband having some fun. "I'll leave you guys to handle all that testosterone," she stood. "Life's too short," she bent down and kissed Harm softly. "Later Rabb," then she disappeared inside the house.

"That is some woman, Harm," Scully was impressed.

"Yeah, I'm a lucky man," Harm agreed.

In the living room

"Not joining the squids?" Matt looked up when she joined him on the couch.

"Nah, us Marines have to stick together," she chuckled as she sat down.

"I bet we could take them even if we're outnumbered," Matt pointed out.

"We totally could," she agreed.

Matt chuckled.

 **Saturday, July 18th**

Harm let the ball fly across the yard and watched as his thirteen-year-old son caught it in his glove again. Being able to hang at home with the family was lovely. They had made no plans for the weekend since they were traveling for Beallsville the next day. Two weeks of leave would be welcomed after a busy period. Uncle Matt had left on Thursday, Mattie the previous day. She would be with her dad for the rest of the summer.

"My turn!" Matthew came running up to him with his glove ready.

"You better stand closer to Nathan then," Harm suggested.

He watched as his two sons got into throwing to each other, then he walked over to the pool where his wife was relaxing in the sun. He ran his hand up her thigh, before slumping down on the sunbed by her side.

"I'm not here, please leave a message," she mumbled.

He chuckled. "Time for lunch soon. Any wishes?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You can decide. I'll eat whatever you make for me."

"Even Harm's famous meatless meatloaf?" he teased.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Except that."

He turned on the sunbed, reached out and put his hand on her belly, caressing her softly. "You're beautiful."

She smiled. "And you're a charmer," she reached out and cupped his face. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "This is life."

"Yeah, it sure is," she agreed.

"I know it's been busy and that what happened to Steve has left me preoccupied, but I just want you to know that this is my priority," he caressed her cheek softly.

"I know that," she touched his nose with hers. "We are lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one, Sarah," he kissed her softly. "I can't wait to have time off now. Grams has been counting down," Harm smiled.

"Dad, when's food?" Nathan wondered.

Harm chuckled. "I better get the kids' fed. And my Marine."

"You're the best," she smiled sweetly.

"I try," he kissed her softly and stood.


End file.
